Las formas de pronunciarlo
by Matuk
Summary: "No pronunció su nombre, por supuesto, pero parecía estarlo pensando insaciablemente." Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Las formas de pronunciarlo.**

1.

Todo cambió cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación. Los augurios que había hecho para la ocasión rehuyeron al cerrarse la puerta. Las palabras ensayadas frente al espejo; el idealismo de libertad. Todo se disipó. Quedó aislado en un sitio intempestivo: en el ruido estridente del recuerdo, los golpes contra el casillero, las canciones como un eco en los pasillos, los insultos, lo contraataques clarividentes (sarcasmo aristocrático) pero sobre todo en el choque (el choque que irónicamente había conjurado ese encuentro), el sonido de la saliva impactándose en ese primer beso impuesto e imperfecto.

Kurt pensó en invitarle a sentarse, en ofrecerle algo de beber. En cambio se le aproximó con lentitud curiosa, se le quedó mirando mucho, con esa intensidad que en sus ojos mediáticos no era descarada ni prosaica, más bien desmedidamente sincera: Estaba alucinado con los detalles.

En el sosiego sin precedentes, en su territorio y sin granizado en la cara, Dave era otra cosa. Otra cosa grande y asustada. _Desarmada_. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, los pies demasiado juntos. Sus movimientos eran hoscos como los de un animal y tenía una mirada pequeña, inesperadamente expresiva.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Dave parpadeo siendo arrastrado fuera de la inspección asidua que le hacía a la habitación irritablemente híbrida de Kurt. Lo miró: Kurt tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa inexplicable, una de esas que apenas se ven, pero se sienten vibrantes bajo el cuerpo. Sus rasgos eran casi perfectos como de costumbre, sus movimientos tenían una evolución insospechada… Hizo girar los ojos sin poder evitar pensar en lo ridículo que era estar ahí parado. No tenía la más remota intención de causarle daño y sin embargo le sorprendía con la misma fuerza la ingenuidad de Kurt. ¿No tenía miedo? Estaban solos y él era dos veces más grande que él. La gente cuerda sabía reconocer los límites del riesgo, Kurt definitivamente no. ¿Es mucho decir que Dave pensaba que Kurt estaba absoluta y aterradoramente chiflado?

-Ya me disculpé.-repuso Dave secamente, dándole otra vuelta violenta a sus candados internos, como para asegurarse de que Kurt, con su locura, no pudiera traspasarlo.

-No te llamé por eso.

Dave entornó los ojos, lo sabía. Kurt no era rencoroso, Kurt era limpio y directo, y solamente quería ayudarlo. Frunció el ceño deseando que se lo dejara de restregar en la cara, que dejara de aclararle sin malicia que era muchísimo mejor ser humano que él. Bufó como un toro, un hondo sentimiento de frustración invadió su cuerpo.

Se quería largar.

-Yo sé leer a la gente.-estableció Kurt rompiendo (sólo un poco, poquito) la tensión del ambiente, con una desenvoltura que en su voz traslúcida pisoteaba interminablemente lo establecido.-¿Me tienes confianza?-La mueca de Dave se acentuó febrilmente.-Di mi nombre.-solicitó en voz baja.

Dave sintió como la incomodidad era reemplazada hábilmente por mordiente irritación. La proposición era absurda y desorbitadamente presuntuosa. Pero también, y lo peor, una intuición acertada. Una provocación. _O no_. Sacudió la cabeza como un perro. Con Kurt todo podía llegar a ser abismalmente confuso.

No pronunció su nombre, por supuesto, pero parecía (no estaba seguro) estarlo pensando insaciablemente, no en ese momento, antes (Su nombre. _Kurt_. Su nombre completo. _Kurt Hummel._) No desde que entro a la habitación, desde... Se quedó sin aliento. Se vio expuesto. Sintió que Kurt se inmiscuía a través de él con mayor destreza de la que imaginó. No pudo hacer nada el respecto, ni siquiera gritarle que dejara de ser tan condenadamente arrogante.

Kurt le observó atentamente la desolación, la rabia contra su consciente pedantería. Se mordió despacio el labio inferior. Sabía que no decirlo era exactamente lo mismo que gritarlo. Pero gritar un nombre... un nombre se podía gritar de muchísimas maneras.

Temió empeorar las cosas.

-Detente. Sé que soy soberbio. _Para_.-se apresuró a decir.

Se miraron a los ojos, llanamente, por primera vez, y Dave notó como su corazón comenzaba a bombear estrepitosamente un miedo feroz. Por un momento no supo qué hacer. Afortunadamente para él, el miedo siempre había sido su incentivo por excelencia. El incentivo de su desenfreno. Se acercó sin meditarlo, con fuerza, lo agarró por la mascada violentamente, pero con la punta de los dedos (pero titiritando) pero con un ímpetu precavido y vaporoso que rara vez empleaba; un ímpetu de advertencia.

-Deja de creer que me conoces tan bien, que puedes ver a través de mí. Sólo compartimos un detalle.-la mandíbula a punto de estallarle a causa de la presión.

Kurt no se inmutó demasiado, recordó la vez que lo había despojado del adorno de los novios; cuando su dedo rodó por su pecho sin mayores explicaciones. No obstante, aquello era distinto. Lo sintió temeroso y un poco desencadenado de sus murallas, atravesando delicadamente la pared gruesa que los separaba, que era transparente y siempre les había invitado a mirarse pues tenía las cualidades de un espejo. También tenía miedo, pero los miedos que Kurt sufría eran mucho más genuinos y sutiles: palideció ligeramente.

-El _detalle_ implica demasiadas cosas, Karofsky.

Dave exhaló una embriaguez de rabia sobre su cara y Kurt se estremeció de horror. Cerró los ojos. Sumergido en la oscuridad y sin esperarlo precisamente se imaginaba la sensación de un puño contra su rostro, la sangre corriendo sobre sus labios o sus labios siendo asaltados de nuevo. Era un riesgo inminente, no del momento, sino de todos los días: Una reacción inmediata a su excéntrica existencia. Siempre estaba a la deriva por razones obvias, desnudo ante el mundo y sus amenazas, pero más de uno debía saber que Kurt se había hecho exento, había aprendido a vivir sin pronósticos, en el seno de la incertidumbre misma sin entrar precisamente en pánico. Ésa era su aliciente, ésa era la cúspide de su lucidez demencial, su atractivo correspondiente. Exótico y singular.

Dave se planteó las opciones, dedujo sus agallas y al hacerlo quedó totalmente alucinado, profundamente admirado. _Kurt Hummel_. Joder. Como lo detestaba...

_Tanto_ que hizo un trazo perfecto con la mirada, indagación inicua sobre sus rasgos afinados, sus bordes suaves, la confección delicada de su piel, sutilmente aniñada. Pero sobre todo encima del rubor descomunal de las mejillas en esa palidez de muerto.

_Contradicción_.

De haber sido un poco menos escéptico habría sido dominado por su autenticidad difícil, por su mutabilidad en los inviernos fríos, por su coacción con el resto de las miradas; habría caído de rodillas muerto de deseo. Pero como para él no era posible que alguien tuviese las mejillas de aquel tono si no era través de medios artificiales, enloqueció de ira; lo aborreció aún más, si era posible, con el arrullo con el que _**no**_ chillaba de necesidad su nombre.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- dijo entre dientes.

Kurt hizo un mohín de incomprensión, una línea muy delgada apareció entre sus gruesas cejas. Negó despacio, se contuvo ante la posibilidad de desmayarse, comenzó a temblar tenuemente. _No abrió los ojos_.

-No.

Dave se impacientó _Téneme miedo, Hummel_, tiró ligeramente de su mascada y para Kurt fue demasiado. Estuvo a punto de trastabillar, tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Yo sé lo que piensas. Que me regodeo ante todos de mi forma de vida, pero la sufro inmensamente por dentro.-dijo abriendo los ojos. _Tan cerca_.-No es más fácil vivir a tu modo, te lo aseguro.

_Y sí, ambos estamos muy jodidos. _

Dave se quedó anonado. Su mirada se transformó. El odio a su extravagancia, a su valentía descarada, a la reconciliación consigo mismo por fin alcanzó los confines de su confidencia. Soltó la mascada y extendió la mano en dirección a su rostro...

Iba a arrancarle el maquillaje de mujer, iba a golpearlo, iba a violarlo..., iba a acariciarlo por comprenderlo como nadie más lo había comprendido. Iba a confundirlo para arrancarse su confusión. Kurt suspiró a la anticipación y su aliento cremoso, tóxico de voz tóxica, remojó la palma de su mano extendida. Los dedos de Dave se adormecieron junto con sus labios al contacto de la espesura. Una presión de sangre trepó hasta la punta de su pene y en su mente el odio y la confidencia y el deseo se volvieron una sola cosa.

Sí. No.

El aire de la habitación mutó, sus olores se entremezclaron en un suplicio anémico, cáustico de entendimiento mutuo, de confusión mutua.

-Creo que no es buena idea.-susurró Kurt, pero no se movió ni un ápice y temblaba, cómo temblaba. El temblor deformaba sus ojos. No sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente con él, pero lo que fuera estaba excediéndolo de forma dramática.

-Kurt.-susurró finalmente Dave, _Cállate_. Y en su voz su nombre tuvo una resonancia totalmente distinta. Impactó en las paredes despiadadamente, volvió a los oídos de Kurt a dislocarlo, a sorprenderlo, a sumirlo en la incertidumbre que él pensó ya había inhibido.

_No me lastimes_, pero no lo dijo, aguardó el contacto serenamente (ésa valentía de mierda), estando seguro que todo terminaría con ello, que el rumbo de su relación se definiría en ese instante. Él colapsaría y Dave colapsaría. Con suerte ambos. Rogando porque así fuese. Que el tiempo se detuviera.

Ya estaban a escasos momentos del contacto, sus respiraciones desquiciadas, una sobre la otra, sintiendo previamente el calor de la piel contra la piel. Pero entonces una orden improcedente, enérgica y venenosa se hizo y el tiempo volvió a sus carriles, el tiempo desbocado, presa del furor de la casualidad.

-Aléjate de él.

.

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Dave giró lentamente con la cabeza embotada. La realidad tejida con hilo sensible estalló con el estruendo de su corazón desquiciado; ése que no había estado ahí, que se había perdido en la alucinación del encuentro, pero que ahora retomaba histérico su impulso, mostrándole a cuchilladas las emociones indómitas. Se quedó estático mirando como embobado, demasiado confundido para procesar tanto desprecio en la mirada del intruso.

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces sintió la mano tibia de Kurt invitándolo a moverse. Lo vio colarse (tan pequeño) entre él y_ Finn_.

-Tranquilo -le dijo a Finn bajito; su voz trémula, moribunda-. Todo está bien... -su palidez indicaba lo contrario.

Kurt aguantó impávido por unos segundos, pero finalmente no pudo resistirse más: se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa y las lágrimas que brotaron en un instante se deshicieron al derrumbarse contra su mascada.

Lloró como nunca había llorado, como si todo el mal que le hubiesen hecho por lograr ser fiel a sí mismo le mostrara su indiscutible carácter depravado; le estrujara con manos impías el alma artista, el cuerpo de diáfano exhibicionismo.

_No eres tan intrépido, ¿a que sí? _Dave sintió esa voz hueca y burlona invadiéndolo con una claridad ensordecedora, por poco explotando de entre sus labios.

Sí. No.

_Yo te protejo_, dijo una segunda voz; minúscula, tímida, desesperada, que nada tenía que ver con la primera, que brillaba con una intensidad diáfana, que se le parecía más a las sensaciones ineludibles de su cuerpo, propias del instante, descendientes del suceso.

Pero las lágrimas de Kurt habían provocado a Finn como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Se elevó como una bestia y antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos pudiera reaccionar atravesó la habitación en un santiamén, cogió a Dave por el pecho y lo estrelló sin mediaciones contra la pared.

-¡Finn! -chilló Kurt desesperado, colgándose de su brazo; su llanto abruptamente interrumpido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -graznó Finn como un demente, ignorando magistralmente a Kurt. Lo miraba llanamente a los ojos y en sus ojos el reflejo de Dave era oscuro, putrefacto, de un sitio alevoso, inaccesible para los humanos.

-Finn, para ya. Yo le pedí venir. No ha pasado nada. No me ha hecho daño. No-...

-Blaine me contó lo que pasó en los vestidores –interrumpió Finn como quien estalla en todo su furor después de siglos de presión acérrima, en ese tono aterradoramente inalterado, de resentimientos acumulados, desproporcionados hacia Kurt- .Dame razones para confiar en ti en este momento… -frustración. Una rabia impotente que parecía a punto de desbordarse.

Kurt enrojeció sin saber qué responder. Siguió tirando débilmente de su brazo en vano, su rostro resplandeciente de extenuación y lágrimas; los labios y los ojos enfáticos perturbadoramente brillosos; las mejillas repletas de ese rojo extraordinario.

Dave tuvo entonces una revelación inaudita durante el jaloneo, en ese preciso instante en el que su mirada, también exhausta, se posó en Kurt sin arbitraje, sin cerraduras.

_Yo te protejo._

Era una revelación retardada que tenía que ver con esa proximidad quieta, esa familiaridad exclusiva, que minutos antes habían compartido él y Kurt, pero también (y tanto) con la reacción protectora de Finn. La confusión se disipó finalmente y el asco adusto que repentinamente sintió contra sí mismo lo horrorizó. Comprendió entonces que su perdón no valía nada pues la perversidad de sus intenciones privaba la exoneración de sus pecados. No pensaba que el beso que él había forzado fuera tan serio y en el momento no habían existido intenciones más allá de la desesperación, pero la realidad aviesa era que sí había imaginado las suposiciones de Finn: invadiendo a Kurt en contra de la voluntad, siguiéndolo a un sitio oscuro con todo el odio y con todo el deseo del mundo; esa necesidad de forzarlo hasta quebrar su osadía, herirlo sin reparos por su descaro, por la confidencia y la reconciliación consigo mismo. Invadirlo para matarle el alma por ser desdichado pero libre, por emanciparse del 'qué dirán', por no necesitar de nadie más._ Quiso_, ahora era innegable, quebrarlo, humillarlo, envenenarlo hasta las vísceras por no padecer la misma vulnerabilidad y la misma imperfección viperina que él padecía.

Repentinamente le faltó el aire, las líneas de la habitación se desdibujaron. Algo había cambiado; por fin ya no era_ esa_ persona. Sin embargo, haberlo sido bastaba, erosionaba.

Miró a Kurt, desolado, con unas ganas increíbles de decirle que se permitiera el placer de verlo siendo molido por los puños de Finn. No opondría resistencia. No obstante, Kurt se resistía visiblemente a la idea, agarrando el brazo dispuesto de Finn como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Dave no pudo más.

Tomó las manos de Finn, lo apartó sin agresión, con una suavidad inexplicable de la que ya no se creía capaz.

-Me voy.

Rehuyó como si le costara la energía vital. Avanzó hacia las escaleras como quien no puede irse sin despedirse y quien no merece nada, aún contrito, aún habiendo concebido y repudiado con centellante franqueza sus perversiones más siniestras.

-Karofsky, espera.

Se detuvo, sin volverse replicó:

-No siempre fui esto, Kurt.

Y Kurt se estremeció. Su nombre en la voz de Dave tenía una resonancia abismalmente distinta.

Dave no pudo mirarlo de nuevo (cuánto lo ansiaba), no volvería a hacerlo. El aborrecimiento, las culpas, el abuso…, todo se había vuelto en su contra. Retumbaba en sus oídos. Se dio cuenta que no sólo lo admiraba, había aprendido a respetarlo; había aprendido a leer el matiz de su prosopopeya. Y... no, no había aprendido a enamorarse. Enamorado ya estaba, desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Sin embargo, no era nada para él. No cabía la redención; sus atisbos posibles desfallecían frustrados. Podía sentirse deshacerse por dentro, podía verse siendo expulsado por su propia cortedad y ese amor desdoblado que le sangraba por los cuatro costados.

Dolió, dolió todo, dolió sin equivalencias.

Subió por las escaleras en silencio, con una lentitud demasiado descarada. Su corazón de cachorro llamaba a Kurt abatido, necesitaba dolorosamente que lo detuviera. _Por favor._ No quería, no podía hacerle más daño. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que volviera a llamarlo por su nombre o se moría.

Pero Kurt no era lo suficientemente fuerte: No lo llamó de nuevo. Sus rodillas cedieron ante la emoción bestial, tras la embestida de ese nombre ajeno en la imaginación: _Dave_. Antes de que se desplomara Finn lo sostuvo, lo ayudó a sentarse y sin perder ni un minuto más fue detrás de Dave como para asegurarse de que saliera de su casa y no volviera jamás, porque si volvía _lo mataba_. Y eso lo sabían perfectamente los tres.

No importaba demasiado, Dave ya estaba lejos. Conforme abandonaba a pie la casa de los Hummel la imagen de las mejillas sonrosadas de Kurt comenzó a deformarse, la culpa emborronaba el recuerdo. Bastaron un par de lágrimas para anularlo por completo.

**.**

**Nota del autor: Sin comentarios…**

**Es broma, jojo. Deprimente, lo sé :(. El EXCESO de angst es, ¿cómo les explico?: inherente. Un review sería excelentemente bien recibido. **


End file.
